


Unpleasant

by dvrkrai



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Death, Mentions of genocide, Past Abuse, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Sibling Bonding, Soft Chara (Undertale), Verbal Kris (Deltarune), for the love of god please dont view this as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvrkrai/pseuds/dvrkrai
Summary: Kris and Chara have a talk about some unpleasant things.If it means anything , Kris gets a knife thrown at them.Basic AU where almost everything is fine and dandy. Almost.





	Unpleasant

Kris raised an eyebrow at their younger sibling in a bout of confusion, “ _Really?_ ” Voice stoic and monotone as normal, save for a small hint of skepticism. 

Frisk nods vigorously, then signing ‘really’.

Kris groans before replying with, “You know that they pretty much hate me, right? I don’t see why you think it would be a good idea to try and fix that now.” 

The younger’s shoulders fell as they looked a bit disappointed. A small sigh came out before they signed, ‘Can you at least try?’

By no means does Kris hate Chara, quite the contrary. They wouldn’t say it, or emote it, or really ever confirm it but, they do care for Chara. They would commonly find themselves feeling a bit protective of the chaotic sibling when they would come under fire or get made fun of for having… What was it called again? Nightmare eyes? Yeah, that. But Chara would never give a reaction to Kris’ protective mannerisms. Only distantly staring before walking off to probably go cry for a minute before bouncing back into that chaotic evil mindset. 

Huh, now that they thought about it, why would Chara look a bit confused afterwards? After every defense they’d look like they were a bit lost. 

But anyway, all positive interactions they’d try to engage in with the younger never worked out well. It would either end in Chara relentlessly making fun of Kris, or just ignoring them altogether. It was only a rare occasion when it would actually go smoothly, but Frisk had to be there to make that miracle happen. 

Kris wanted to give Chara space, they really did, wanting to just let them deal with their own emotions and not try to get any closer. 

But of course, Kris has that soft spot for Frisk that they can’t ignore. 

“Fine, I’ll try. But if I end up with a knife in my leg it’s your fault.” Kris sighed, this wasn’t going to be a good experience. 

Although Frisk’s expression brightly considerable, so maybe this was going to turn out alright. 

-

“We’ll be back in a bit, alright?” Toriel grabbed her coat off of the hanger by the front door before turning towards her children once more, “Make sure you don’t burn the house down.” She followed with a light tone and a chuckle. 

Frisk was accompanying their mother, at her side. Before they left, Frisk made sure to turn around and give Kris a thumbs up. 

Which left the eldest two in the living room, alone, in absolute silence. 

A few ticks of the clock rang out in an almost mocking manner, they were only putting off the inevitable. Tick, tick, tick more seconds lost and one second closer to the opportunity to try and fix everything going down the drain. 

Here goes nothing. 

“... Want to go to Grillbys?” They asked, looking over to Chara. 

The other snorted, “With what money?”

Kris slipped a twenty out of their pocket. 

“... Alright.” Chara blanked. 

Frisk better be right about all of this. 

—

Alright, so it didn’t start off to badly. The walk to Grillbys was silent and awkward as all hell, but they made it without bickering and in one piece. 

Cool, awesome, cool cool yeah fine everything is fine! Just need to calm down, then just talk. Yeah, talk with Chara, in a non-threatening manner that hopefully wouldn’t break out into an argument. Chara loves arguing, even if they don’t have anything actually supporting their side of things. But how would they even begin the conversation? ‘So let’s talk about how in the past you-‘

The sound of a mug hitting the table startled Kris from their thoughts. Shaking their head briefly, they looked to the source, who was giving them a weird look. 

“Hey, Earth to Kris. You’re hot chocolate is going to get cold.” Their tone was a bit mocking, but equal parts playful. “If you won’t drink it I will.” 

Kris wrapped their hands around the mug securely, and stared Chara down as they shotgun it. It was still pretty hot- almost scalding, but damn if Kris didn’t have a message to portray. Besides, they only shed a single tear by the time the pain faded. 

Chara snorted at them. 

That silence returned between them, as they kept throwing stare-like-glances at each other. Awkwardity at its finest. 

“Why did we come here?” The younger asked, tracing the opening of the mug in a bored manner. 

“I was wondering if, uh… We could talk.” Kris answered, voice low. 

“About what? You never wanted to talk before, what makes it so special now?” They sounded a bit skeptic. 

Kris took a quick breath, “I wanted to talk to you about something that happened a while ago.” 

“I swear if this is about when the oven broke, I already told you, I didn’t do-“

“No, Chara.” Kris had to suppress a chuckle at the memory. But then grew more somber, “This is way before that.”

“Alright then, shoot.” Chara shrugged. 

Kris turned to their younger sibling, and set a hand on their shoulder. Chara shot them a weird look. 

“I want to talk to you about what happened before you came here. Back when you fell-“ 

They were interrupted by the sound of some kids Chara’s age laughing loudly. Kris turned to look at the noise, but didn’t miss the expression of worry Chara had before spotting them. 

It was obvious they were looking at the two. They didn’t even try to hide the fact they were laughing about something. 

“Let’s uh, discuss this somewhere else.” Kris passed the money to Grillby before hopping off the stool, Chara following behind. 

But god, did they wish they didn’t hear the comment of ‘nightmare eyes’ from those kids. Kris quickly turned around and grabbed Chara by the sleeve before they could storm at them. Chara shot them a disapproving look, but didn’t protest. 

_‘Creep and Nightmare eyes! Creep and Nightmare eyes!’_

Chara tried to pull away in a bout of anger, but Kris managed to get them out the door and down the street. The lake, that’s a quiet place where they could talk. No one really hung out around there at this time of day, so Kris made a beeline for it. 

At some point, Chara ripped the sleeve from Kris’ grip, grumbling something. The older turned around, confusion written across their usually stoic face. 

“You should’ve let me do something.” 

“Chara-“

“Shut up Kris, shut the fuck up.” Chara snapped. 

A tension bloomed right then and there, one that would drive anyone who was feeble in the mind away from the situation immediately. Kris however, was determined to stay. 

“I’m tired of them being such— shit heads! I never hear the end of it from them!” Their fists shook in anger, clenched at the sides. 

“It makes me want to-“ Their fists flew up to their head and grabbed their own hair in frustration, “It makes me want to hurt-“ they cut them self off, like they weren’t supposed to say something. 

Kris walked forward and simply took a gentle hold of the others hands, bringing them down before they could tear their hair out. 

“... Let’s just get to the lake.” 

Chara nodded, and followed silently. 

—-

Chara flung another rock into the lake, watching it skip a few times across the water before tossing another one. Kris sat nearby in the grass, watching silently while also waiting for the other to cool off. Actually, Chara’s skill at skipping rocks was pretty fucking neat, but Kris wouldn’t say it. 

But alas, that wasn’t the point. Chara skipped yet another rock across the lake, watching it skip at least twelve times before it plopped right into the water. Annoyed, they went to grab another one from the ground, but only found the tufted up grass.

“Damn it.” They muttered, before plopping themselves onto the ground next to Kris. Fingers taped across their lap in an annoyed manner, face settled onto their hand whilst having the most disgruntled expression in existence. 

Well, if there was any time to talk about this, it was now. Despite how scary the situation seemed in mind. 

“... Can we talk now?” Kris asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Why the fuck not. What is it?” Chara looked over at them, a little less irked than before. The older had to take a breather before responding. 

“Can we talk about back when you fell into the underground? The first time it happened, that is.” 

No response. 

Kris looked over, finding Chara’s expression absolutely violent with shock and bother. It almost made their skin crawl. They noticed the younger was shaking a bit, hand hovering over their jacket pocket. 

“I know about the killing. Those countless times of genocide, I know about all of it.” Kris finished, looking away because god, they couldn’t bare to look at the younger anymore. 

“What happened when you… continued no matter how many times the timeline-” They were cut off by a knife whizzing by, before driving abruptly in a tree. Kris slowly looked up, and immediately wished they had looked away. 

Chara had a much more hostile attitude, arm still extended from throwing the knife, expression wrecked with hate, but eyes filled with agony of memory. They shook ever so slightly as they breathed, slowly in and out, as if they were trying to calm their rapidly beating heart. There was only a moment of stillness before Chara accelerated forward, grabbing Kris’ shoulders forcefully. An ache started to fill their muscles, only worsening as Chara intensified their hold.

“How the fuck do you know about-” 

“Chara, please, hold on-”

“Shut the FUCK up Kris!” Chara wretched forward, face twisting in rage. “Stop talking for one fucking minute will you?!” 

Kris remained silent, keeping a level gaze with the younger sibling. 

“I’m going to ask this once, and you aren’t gonna bullshit with me.” Their voice was lower now, steady, “How the fuck, do you know about that? How could you possibly know about what happened?” 

Their tone was threatening, dangerous. Kris knew they had to choose their next words carefully, any misdoing on their part and this could derail into a worse situation. 

“... Frisk told me.” They honestly answered. Chara’s grip lessened, and their snarling expression faded almost defeatedly. 

“Oh, of fucking course.” They turned away from the elder sibling, tone now heavy with a bit of betrayal. “Why did I expect them to let it go.”

 _Hold on._

Kris looked confused, was there some sorta unspoken conflict between the two that they hadn’t know about? No, that couldn’t be it. Chara was protective of Frisk in every sense of the word, even the slightest slander to the youngest sent them into a protective frenzy. 

Chara remained silent, keeping to themself as they seemed to have gotten lost in their own thoughts. 

“W-Wait uh…” Kris began, clearing their throat, “I uhm. I asked them about it.”

That drew a puzzled reaction. Chara looked to them now, hostility dissipating. “What do you mean you, _‘asked’?”_

“Well, it’s kinda obvious somethings up. Or, was up, to say the least.” Kris sighed, feeling relief for a moment, “I know you try to hide it and all, but your really bad at concealing your problems.” 

Chara opened their mouth to reply-

“And before you cut me off spouting, ‘Bullshit! I’m great at hiding my problems,’ your lying. No one is, not even you.” Kris cut them off. 

Chara then closed their mouth, expression dropping into a bit of annoyance, but beckoned them to continue. 

“Anyways, I know those comments about having nightmare eyes bothers the absolute hell out of you, again, you don’t really hide your problems well. Frisk knows you better than anyone else in this town, and that's obvious to. I asked them about it, because let's face it, I want to help you.”

“I don’t need-”

“Yes. Yes you do.” Their voice was concerned, wrecked with worried. “You don’t want to bother mom or anyone for that matter with your problems, and I guess you can claim that’s a good trait of yours, but it isn’t. We worried about you whether you like it or not, when you come home almost in tears from how people make you an outcast because of something you can’t control, it worries us to hell and back.”

“But you wouldn’t let us in, you don’t let anyone else in. So I turned to the someone who I know would have any idea on how you felt. Was that a good choice? Probably not, I asked about something that I had no former involvement in and that was rude on my part. Hell, I wasn’t going to talk about it until Frisk urged me to. It’s not my place to say, and it never will be, but they worry about you to.” Kris had to take a breather, their throat was a bit sore due to never speaking this much in a single setting. “They told me everything, they told me about the genocide of the monsters, how you urged Frisk on every single time, or what was that timeline’s Frisk.”

Chara was silent.

“I know about how to tricked Asriel into going to the surface to collect human souls to break the barrier. How your intentions were noble, but your actions didn’t live up to that integrity.” 

Still, ever so silent. 

“I know that after that happened, you felt nothing but grief over your failure, how you just wanted to erase it all. No more injustice, no more discrimination between either sides, just to wipe it all clean. Start over.” 

…

“How that after the longest time, you made yourself enjoy it, besides, it was the only way to ever bare the pain of taking innocent lives countless times. You had to make yourself enjoy it, it’s the only thing that kept you from falling into a mental oblivion.” 

A sob choked out. 

Kris broke from their monologue, looking to Chara. Regret filled their heart in an instant, Chara had been silent, but tears coated their face and wails tore from their throat almost violently. Kris opened their arms, beckoning, to which Chara leeched forward and wrapped their arms tightly around them. Whimpers and tears were muffled by Kris’ apparel as they shoved their face into their shoulder. Kris sat silently, only patting the other’s back gently, holding on tight like they were to fall away any moment. 

Time melded into nothingness for that moment, nothing mattered, only comforting someone who had been broken down by themselves and others. Minutes passed, hell, hours could have passed, but Kris would regret none of them. 

“I… I d-didn’t…” Chara’s muffled voice finally came through. “I just- I was so tired of seeing the same unrightful end to m-monsters- I was tired of seeing them suffer when t-they-” 

Kris only listened, as Chara pulled away, wiping their eyes dry from the oceans of tears that threatened to break through any second. 

“They were the only ones who showed me any kindness. Asriel, Asgore, Toriel, all of them. They were so, considerate, and-and, loving, I didn’t know how to react at first.” A sour expression grew across their face, “M-My birth parents… They were never like that… _Never_ in the time I lived with them.” 

Cruel tears spilled over, causing them to cry out even more. Just seeing how the mere memory of these people broke such a confident and clever person tempered a hate filled fire in Kris’ gut. That protectiveness was coming back in full force, and while they’d never meet these people in person, it didn’t matter. Only despite and disgust filled Kris’ mind at the thought of Chara’s parents. 

“I wanted to escape, so many times I just wanted to- _get away_. I wanted to _die_ , Kris!” They tore their face from their hands, eyes overflowing with water and loathing, “I wanted to die so many times! I just wanted to end it all, anything had to be better than that. They threatened Hell when they heard about it, but Hell was nothing but a breeze compared to- to-!” They had to gasp for air. “The yelling, the beating- the _agony_ -” They choked on their sobs, breaking down completely. 

Kris brought them back into a tight embrace, wanting to shelter the younger from that awful world. 

“... I wanted everything to die with me. After seeing monsters face unbearable ends, after seeing such atrocious acts, I wanted everything to go. Suffer as I did.” A broken chuckle came from them, “It was only fair right? Back then, in my head, it was. Taught myself to love bringing pain because I couldn’t bare my own. Truly disgusting, twisted and downright awful.” 

Kris only listened, it was all they could do. 

“I don’t even know why Frisk saved me. I didn’t deserve it, after all I had done? What did I do to deserve such a chance?” Chara looked back up at the older. “So many times, I had turned them away, I didn’t need help right? A monster deserved to be alone, deserved to see their loved ones die countlessly.”

They looked down, expression softening. 

“But… when I saw their countless times of unconditional love. Those acts of mercy that probably don’t mean much now, but meant the world to me, I… I fell apart.” Breathing slowly, they continued. “No matter how many monsters stood to kill them, no matter how many times they had to start over from the beginning to bring some sort of peace, they persisted.”

They chuckled.

“I was so jealous at first. I was so envious at the fact that they could be on the receiving end of such violence and injustice, yet not once did they willfully raise their weapon to retaliate. I yearned to have that quality, pure pacifism in its true form right?” Their frown deepened, “Even now, I struggle to stay on a path that doesn't call for violence. Every damn day, I fight that almost second nature urge to _fight_ back.”

“That final time, that final time before that last reset, I caved. Frisk pulled me from that self destructive cage I made for myself, no matter how much I wanted to stay and block out any and all emotion.” They sniffled a bit, “They never gave up on me.” 

“But that doesn’t matter now, does it?” Chara’s voice dropped to utter defeat. “Even now, in a different world, in a different timeline, I’m just the bad guy! Might as well live up to it.” 

Their tone shook with delirium as they looked up at Kris, expression twisted. 

“Just the villain with Nightmare Eyes! A cold blooded killer who doesn’t care for any form of life!” Their voice cracked with almost every word, false confidence crumbling in seconds. “Frisk tried so goddamn hard to help me, to fix me, and I still failed.” 

“Let's face it, I was set to fail from the beginning. An apathetic monster from birth only meant to wreck havoc.” Disappointment was all that remained in their sore, quiet voice. 

“... That isn’t true.” Kris spoke.

“What?” 

“That- That just isn’t true.” Kris was more forceful this time in tone. “You aren’t a monster, Chara.” 

“Who are you to say? You never saw what I did first hand, you couldn’t possibly know.” Chara’s hostility was returning with every word, barriers returning after crumbling down for so long. 

“You’re right, I don’t know. I never will know what you’ve been through.” Kris admitted, a tad bit annoyed, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to give up on you.” 

Something sparked in Chara at the mention of those words. “W… What?” 

“I’m not going to give up on you, no matter what happens.” Kris assured, “None of us will. You fought so goddamn hard to change, and I see that now.” 

They snorted, “Before all of this, I just kinda thought you were a little shithead. But the minute Frisk told me everything, it made sense. The confusion, the defensiveness, the isolation, all of it made sense the moment they told me what happened. And you know what?”

“What?” Chara replied, skeptic. 

“I kinda hated myself for a moment there. I hated that I hadn’t seen that you were suffering all alone, I’m your older sibling for fucks sake, I’m suppose to notice these things and it went right past me.” They sighed, “But this isn’t about that, this is about you.”

“You aren’t lost Chara, no one is going to give up on you like everyone else did.” 

Those words struck Chara hard, and those tears threatened to come back. Kris embraced them sturdier than before. 

“We won’t leave you like everyone did in the past. You aren’t broken, and you aren’t unsaveable, no matter how many unpleasant things you’ve done.” They patted the younger’s back, “You show regret, you show remorse, and you show that your willing to change, that’s enough to convince me that you aren’t the same self destructing person.” 

“You aren’t beyond saving, no matter what anyone says.” 

\---

‘Did it go well?’ Frisk signed, attentively watching their siblings return from the couch. Kris turned to give the youngest a quick thumbs up, and even a bit of a smile. 

Frisk smiled lowly, before signing, _‘Thank you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> yknow what, im gonna say it, chara deserves some goddamn redemption.
> 
> but yeah uh, this is full of headcanons of what the KFC gang family would be like, and what may have been like, the past i guess?? to it??  
> i hope yall have a field day because i sure did when i finished this  
> (ALSO YAHA! DIDN'T BETA BECAUSE I JUST WANTED TO UPLOAD THIS, that being said, if you find any errors let me know)
> 
> EDIT:: my tumblr is @dvrkrai !!


End file.
